Let Your Life Be Your Dream
by roseredsdesire
Summary: After two years, Miley finally realizes her true feelings for her best friend; life's never easy though; when you're in love with your best girl who has a boyfriend. Has Miley missed her chance will she risk it all, can a certain certain celebrity help?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, it's really nice to finally be posting this story! It's been in the works for quite some time. It's as much a relief as it is making me nervous to share this story with you. Even though it's technically being posted second it's really my first official Liley story. Many of y'all may have read my story "Under a Louisiana moon" and don't worry I haven't given up on that. Note this story is a three shot, and I have the entire story mapped out in my head. ****So even though seems to have a sad ending it's not the end so have no worries. Also I want to again thank Helen my amazing stenographer who took her time to correct this story. Also to a certain new friend, you know who you are, who changed my perspective on Liley stories, this story was inspired by all we've talked about. Thank you so much for being there and listening. You're an awesome writer and make my evening amazingly fun. Also I don't own Hannah Montana, because if I did Oliver and Lilly would never have dated; seriously no! So without further ado.... **

**Let your Life Be Your Dream**

**Chapter 1: Remembering Lilly **

Even now though two years had come and gone Miley's memory wouldn't let her forget. From her bed, she'd imagined many times; Lilly still looking at the photo by her bed. There a smiling Lilly and Miley had been captured hugging. She brushed a tear away, seeing the happiness she'd once had. The memories, served only to haunt her, as they were now as she traced the words, a younger ignorant Miley had written. The diary, the little book that held her own secret. Bigger than any before, about the love she'd never expressed. Hidden from everyone she loved as her own life passed.

Miley felt the tears, beginning as she tried to take a deep breath. Her phone lay beside her open with the text that broken her heart more. It was from her best friend Oliver, it was simple, he didn't know it would hurt her. He didn't know, only Lilly knew at least part of the truth. Oliver had just wanted to inform how excited he was about tonight.

They'd been together for 8 months and tonight Miley knew. Oliver was taking her to the expensive Restaurant on the Sea. He'd been saving for weeks for this anniversary even though technically it had been two weeks before. He'd been holding out until he had enough money. The reason made Miley cringe inside, as she remembered she'd been at that same restaurant the irony wasn't lost. Since it had been with Lilly too. Though the two had looked different. As the girls had dressed as their alter egos; as Lola Luftnagle and Miley as the famous Hannah Montana. It had been a benefit for Autism, and costly though Miley hadn't minded. It was for a good cause and she remembered sadly all the fun they'd had. As they had left, Lilly had grabbed her hand. She'd smiled shyly and told her she'd gotten her a present.

Miley brushed another tear way, but a few still fell down on the journal. Her own tear drops were still visible on the pretty flowered page where she'd cried over the words before. This simple little diary, that knew all her secrets. This little book, with different flowers on each page and ironically this page was a Lily. This little book had been Lilly's gift to her. Miley had been so surprised, but Lilly simply reached out and hugged her. Letting her warm arms hold Miley, leaving her feeling cold when she pulled back.

Now only that morning Oliver had pulled her aside to tell her about his plans for Lilly. The restaurant itself was also an Inn. He hadn't said as much but Miley knew what was on his mind. Why he'd waited until this weekend.

The whole night, this Friday night without Lilly was going to be too painful for words. Miley knew as she wondered …

_Does Lilly remember two years to this day, she changed our lives? Did I mean so little that she has forgotten? Or else why would she have let Oliver take her out tonight?_

Knowing the inevitable was coming, she began to read. Her voice shaking, and thick with emotion as she barely saw the page from the tears.

"_Dear Diary_

_April 19 2008_

_Something strange happened today. Its raining outside, and I hear thunder, does that mean everything is changing. I am crying now remembering how mom passed away. It was raining then too. But this entry isn't about mom, its about Lilly. I can't believe how terrible the evening turned out. I wouldn't have even bothered to write now, if Lilly hadn't left in tears. We were watching her favorite movie, Moulin Rouge again. She draped her body with my bed sheet and that made me laugh. As she danced around the room to "Come what may" and her voice that had improved. Even came out shy at first but it got stronger and she came over to me singing. " But I'll love you till the end of time...come what may.." Her eyes were shinning and I was giggling. She'd never sang to me before, so I really should have realized there was something different. Or the fact that she took my hand and squeezed it. Suddenly she stopped and she smiled shyly. Just as she had at the Autism benefit last month. She bit her lip and I knew something was bothering her. So I just asked her if she was okay. She was staring at me with such intensity that I felt my cheeks turning red. She began to stutter that she was okay but when I looked into her blue eyes I saw such fear that I felt my stomach lurch like after I eat Uncle Earls soup. Lets just say the chicken wasn't really chicken. Then a lone tear began to trace down her cheek and I reached out for her. But she pulled away and said "Miley I don't want to hurt you." I looked back at her confused and she knew it. She told me she had a secret. She said she couldn't lie or hide it anymore because of how it hurt her. I tried again to hug her like I always do when she cries. She put her hand up and said she wanted me to know the truth. That maybe if I heard it I wouldn't want to hug her. I am going to write down exactly what I remember direct quotes. Not as though I'll ever forget what she said. "Miley" she said "Miley I think maybe I am bisexual!" I am reading these words again and I still don't believe she said that. She was looking at me waiting for me to get angry and tell her I hated her I guess. I wrapped my arms around her and told her it was okay. That I was here for her. Then I asked how she knew, and I guess I realized when I said those words. Looking up from in my arms she said "it's because I am in love with you Miles." My mouth dropped open and she must have taken it the wrong way. She pushed back from me and looked even more scared. I felt so confused, I am not sure why, but I opened my arms again and she cuddled up into them and wept. I love Lilly with all my heart, but I am not bi. I can't be right? I felt my own tears running down my face. I told her again I was there for her, and that nothing would ever change between us. She nodded, I know she knew that I meant I just wanted to be just friends. The movie just continued, and neither of us noticed. The sheets fallen to the floor and the mood damaged. I think I've ruined everything. After we'd both cried and were tired I wanted to go crawl into my bed. She got up as I started to clean up the room and put my bed back together. She sighed then told me she was going home, she turned and ran out and I heard her sobs fading. Now I am here and can't sleep. Lilly is my best friend but what if I've lost her. What if she doesn't want to be my friend now that I can't love her how she loves me? I am so broken inside...."_

Miley could feel the emptiness with each sob that rocked her body. As the words hit their mark once again. The bitterness was in the pure irony of this stupid journal. She threw it across the room where it hit the wall. Falling back open, Miley didn't go to retrieve it. She left it sitting there forlornly. Crossing to the window she saw it was raining. Fat drops, rushing down the window as the wind picked up. Today the waves were white capped and choppy.

_If it's true what they say that windows are eyes to the soul. Then does the world cry with you? _Miley's mind asked her.

She couldn't bear the sight of the rain anymore. She went back and got into bed to cuddle with Beary. Her beautiful eyes closing, the memories wouldn't leave her. In the weeks that followed that entry, Lilly had come around. They'd stayed best friends, through never again did they sleep in the same bed. Whenever Lilly came to stay she'd sleep on the floor on her air mattress. Sadly, Miley recalled they'd never watched Moulin Rouge again. When they went down to the beach, Lilly was afraid to link their arms. Gradually, she'd opened a little but as Miley knew their normal life wasn't real.  
"Oh my darling" Miley, murmured, her tears falling faster and her sobs returning. She buried her face in the blankets. As she thought about Lilly's once clear and gorgeous blue eyes that had dulled to a gray. Gone was her mischievous twinkle that had made her best friend. She realized the adoring, caring and sensitive friend she once had. Had lost her shine and slowly, Miley remembered. That the girl who had loved her once was the friend she loved.

How had she been so blind? It had taken two years of being Lilly's friend. Just her friend and watching her struggling. How had she not noticed her jealousy the first time Lilly got a boyfriend? She had been miserable without her best friend at her side. All through the sadness of her break ups and beginnings all over again with Jake. Lilly had been there, it must have broken her heart Miley thought. Then one day, on the Filming of her movie Indiana Joni, Miley remembered something clicked. She'd been away for month, away from Lilly's laughter and smile. Away, and that been enough to realize she had fallen in love with her best friend. Sighing inwardly, _or was I always in love with her_?

She had been so excited to come home but the shock that greeted her only served to destroy her dream. _How could I believe she'd wait for me? How could I be that selfish! Really stupid Stewart._

Miley turned over as her phone began to buzz against her. It was Lilly and Miley's heart began to beat double time. It was a text _coming over _was all it said. Miley felt her stomach again begin to churn. From too much crying, how could she face Lilly looking like this? She'd be worried and ask questions! She tried whiping her face but in the mirror in the hall. She saw how red her eyes were. Before she got to the door, it burst open. A rain soaked Lilly pushed the door closed behind her.

"Wow is it ever coming down out there" she laughed. Miley waited for Lilly to get to her and the words fell from her lips. " Oh my god, Miles are you okay?"

Miley resisted throwing herself into her best friends arms. It didn't matter though because Lilly had her in her arms. Miley found her body heating up from Lilly's loving hug. _Think fast Miley, why would you be crying?_

Lilly drew back to look into eyes. "Spill Miley..."

"Jakkkke...jakke.." Miley moaned

"What did he do!"

"I broke up with him" Miley cried. Which was true enough in point of fact. Though not the reason for crying.

"Oh Miley, I am so so sorry" Lilly murmured. "You don't have to tell me why."

Miley looked back at Lilly with a watery smile.

"B-b-bu-t Lilly" Miley hiccuped. "I thought you had a date with Oliver?"

"I do" she said "I just had a fashion emergency."

Miley nodded. "You did need to borrow from the Hannah closet?"

"Yes please" Lilly begged.

Again Miley nodded, but before she could let Lilly by. The front door, slammed shut. As Robby Ray, came through with a wash of wind and rain.

"Hi bud, hi Lilly" he said excitedly. "I am glad you're here. I just got a call and y'all never guess from who!" He waited for that to sink in before barreling on " Ellen DeGeneres called and she wants Hannah on her show!"

Lilly squealed with excitement Miley knew she loved Ellen. "Oh my gosh Miley isn't this great!" She exclaimed as she began to jump up and down.

Her father and best friend looked at her for a happy reaction. Miley knew her face was betraying her. Never good at lying. She'd managed once today. She knew she couldn't do it a second time.

"Miles you okay?" Lilly asked "You look as though you've seen a ghost!"

"Honey" Robby Ray said "Come and sit down."

Miley could see her fathers mouth moving. She saw Lilly worried face, but she couldn't hear them. One panicked thought kept her feet nailed to the floor. _If go on Ellen, I am going to cave. I am going to admit the truth. I don't know how I can say no either or I am going to hurt Lilly. She'll think it's because of her and it would be. But not for the reasons she's gonna think. We've never talked again about her being bi._

"Miley!" as from far away her name was being called. She felt like the day she'd discovered Oliver and Lilly were dating and hadn't told her. Instead, she'd saw them kiss and she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Only that morning, on the plan on the way home from the movie she'd been prepared to tell Lilly.

Now standing her in front, of her father and Lilly she felt utter confusion mixed with something like anger. At her inability to just tell Lilly, for fear of losing her.

It wasn't fair to her to keep this hidden. But it hadn't been fair for Lilly loving her, when the feelings weren't reciprocated. She'd done what she Miley had done. Tried to move on and had with Oliver. It wouldn't be fair to tell her now. But now the Ellen thing, being with Lilly's idol and a very out women with a wife. It was going to force her hand, she knew it inside.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, like a spell being broken. She started being aware of what was going on around her. It was her father helping her to the couch.

"Miley tell me what's wrong!" he looked up set she could see that.

"I am afraid" that was the best way of putting it. With Lilly right here beside her.

"Afraid of what?" Lilly asked.

"You've done tons of Hannah interviews." Her father said finishing Lilly's thought.

"I am just afraid is all" Miley said getting frustrated. "I don't know if I can do it."

Suddenly Lilly got up, "Don't know if you can Miley or don't know if you want too? Nevermind I am gonna go" she said.

"Lilly wait, it's not what you think..." Miley railed off. _She's taking it wrong, she thinks it's because I don't support her being bi._

"Miley I have to meet Oliver"

Miley felt fresh tears on her face.

"I'll see you on Monday" Lilly said as she turned in the doorway. "Bye Miley and I am sorry about Jake."

Then like the wind she was gone.

"What about Jake?" Robby asked her daughter. When Lilly had left. _She didn't even remember about her fashion emergency._

"I broke up with him daddy" Miley said.

"You wait, I thought you really..."

"I was lying to myself, it's nothing he did. He just wasn't right for me. My heart wasn't in it anymore"

"I am sorry bud, you want me to make you some coco?"

Miley smiled faintly. "No it's okay daddy, I am just gonna go upstairs."

Climbing the stairs, she again wondered if she should have just told her dad. The true reason why she broke up with Jake.

Back in her room she saw her phone buzzing and vibrating on the bed. It was another text from Lilly.

_Its ok Miles I am not mad. I am just nervous about being with Oliver 2night._

Miley felt relief wash through her for the first time all night. _Lilly doesn't hate me._

Maybe everything would be fine. Still she couldn't deny her broken heart. Lilly was with Oliver they possibly would take the next step. Miley was sure if that happened she'd truly lost the only person she'd truly loved. Looking back out the window, she saw the rain had finally stopped. She opened the balcony door, and stepped out into the warm muggy night.

Looking toward the sky, she saw the stars. Slowly and into the night, she whispered the words she'd never spoken. "I love you Lilly"

It wasn't enough to mend her heart, but it was a beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I read an awesome story, "The Lightning Tree" by ****Snoe****, ****last night which is why I didn't update this until now. Because even though I had a corrected part to last night thanks to a sweet angel! I just couldn't stop reading that story and y'all it touched my heart because I felt those familiar tears tracing my cheeks. Anyway though I am glad y'all seem to like my story and I hope as it grows more people will review and enjoy. Thank you to the girl who read my story last night and corrected it. Sweetheart, you're the best you once more brought a smile to my lips. You're such an inspiration in so many little ways. The next part of the story is the last; it was only meant to be a three shot. Now on to the story, but first I wonder if y'all can guess my influence on the interview let me know. I am very interested to think what y'all think. Again nothing of Hannah Montana belongs to me, unfortunately because Oliver and Lilly need so to break up lol. **

**Let your Life Be Your Dream**

**Chapter 2: Interview with Fate**

The cold unforgiving, metal pressed against her cheek as Miley felt her own heated face touch the locker. It was impossible to concentrate as her mind was racing and her heart pounded a rhythm unlike any song. Brushing her long brown hair from her eyes she tried to decide if she was scared, nervous or angry. Knowing this was important, or she'd have little ability to react when she saw Lilly. With a flash the word beautiful sprang to her mind and her eyes filled with unshed tears. Heart heavy, Miley knew that her love for Lilly was her deepest desire and the inspiration behind some of her best songs. If she could only write the unwritten song; the one her mind dreamed of, the one she poured all her heart and soul into.

It was Monday, and Miley hadn't heard a word from Lilly all weekend. Not since the text which she hadn't had the heart to write back to. Disappointment hung in the air like smoke and pushed Miley to the breaking point. Frustration lay below the surface ready to strike when Oliver, not Lilly had texted her the night before. Oliver had texted a cheerful message with smiley faces saying the night had been a success! That they had an awesome time and he now wanted to take Lilly to the San Diego Zoo. Bitterness churned inside, chilling Miley with the cold numbness that was fear.

That fear was replaced with a feather soft touch on her shoulder. She knew without turning who it was – she'd know her touch anywhere. The soft touch was running along her arm and sent spasms of pleasure to places Miley didn't know she had. Confusion mixed with lust and a demanding need to speak the truth, as Miley worried how she'd kept this secret. Lilly grabbed Miley's wrist firmly but with such gentle need that Miley felt her breath hitch. Spinning around she saw a bewildered and irritated Lilly.

"MILEY!" Lilly scowled

" Err, hi Lillyy…" Miley sputtered.

"Ohh don't 'hi Lilly' me" Miley could see how confused and hurt Lilly was. "Why didn't you text me back?"

_I can't tell her the truth not here not now in school. Although the way things are going I am not sure I can ever tell her._

"I didn't know what to say, I was afraid I'd make a mistake and really upset you." Miley sighed. _At_ _least that sounded believable._

Lilly's hurt softened as she nodded. "Ok Miles, I wasn't mad I was just scared to be with Oliver. He's been hinting that he wants too…"

"Take the next st-t-t-ep?" Miley finished for her, stumbling over her words.

"Exactly!"

"And…" Miley bit her lip and looked down as she waited for pain to shoot through her when Lilly told her yes.

"And nothing Miley… You should know me better." Lilly said crossing her arms across her chest. "You should know I wouldn't be ready!"

Miley looked up slowly, her heart pounding, to see Lilly smiling.

"When the time is right - whenever that is, then I will" Lilly continued.

_So much for everything being ok…._

Gulping down her panic, and plastering her smile "Well that's good; Lilly I don't want you to rush it."

As Lilly nodded again, Miley wondered if it had just been a trick of the light or had Lilly's smile faltered.

"But anyway enough of that" Lilly grabbed Mileys hand again, sending more electrical sparks to more unknown regions of the brunette. "So are you going to go on Ellen? Can Lola go too?"

Biting down so hard on her lip she worried she'd draw blood. Miley felt time catching up with her, and the clogged hall ways of Seaview kept her from a quick escape. Looking back into Lilly excited eyes, she knew what she was about to say was going to piss her off.

"Yes, I am going to do it"

"Oh my gosh Miles, that's grawesome!"

Miley laughed in spite of her nerves; silly_ beautiful Lilly still trying to use that word._

Lilly grabbed Miley's other hand and began to jump preparing for their happy dance.

"I am going to do it but….."

"…But what?" Lilly murmured.

"I am goanna take Jackson!"

"Whoa…Girl, say what?"

"Daddy said I have to spend more time with him!"

Lilly arched her eyebrow and she cocked her head. Miley knew she was trying to figure out if she was lying which of course, she was.

"Miley I really wanted to go!"

"I know but I'm sure I'll get invited back and I'll take you then!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" _now I just have to make sure I don't get invited back…_

Slowly Lilly pulled Miley into a hug, which she tried not enjoy as much as she did, and she felt butterflies and stars start to shoot around her stomach.

"Miley you're the best friend any girl could have" Lilly said squeezing her brunette friend tighter.

_Super best friend, _Miley's mind taunted _"_Thanks Lilly you're an awesome best friend too."

* * *

Sitting in the spinning chair, Hannah spun back and forth in front of the mirror waiting for her call to go on Ellen. Jackson watched her from the corner of his eye, wondering again and not for the first time why he had been dragged on this outing. Not that he complained, he got to miss a few college classes. As much as he didn't admit it, he adored his little sister. She could be pretty cool at times and she had an amazing voice.

Ultimately though he reasoned it should be Lilly here as Lola instead of him. Had they had another fight? He watched his sister who appeared lost in thought. She hadn't seemed herself since Oliver had started dating Lilly. _Whoa could Miley be crushing on Oliver?_

"Miss Montana" one of the techs said knocking on the door. "You're on in five!"

"You ready for this Miley?" Jackson asked.

"Mhm"

"You nervous?"

"Very" Miley said as she bit her lip.

Stumbling to her feet, on wobbly legs she headed for the door, her brother behind her.

On the edge of the set, Miley could see Ellen sitting in her chair talking lively to her audience.

"And today we have a very special guest on the show. Here to talk about her new movie Indiana Joanie, please welcome Hannah Montana!"

The audience erupted in applause, and Miley wondered again how Wednesday had come so soon. Trying her best no to trip she walked on to the set as the audience jumped to their feet, her song "Supergirl" playing in the background.

Miley found her resolve building as Ellen opened her arms and Miley as Hannah hugged her back. They both sat and Hannah waved to the audience, which cheered and whistled. Looking out she saw her fans holding signs saying how much she was loved. _ It's just like any other interview just don't mess up Stewart._

"_Aw_ you look so beautiful" Ellen began.

"Thanks; it's a real honor being on your show!" _ok that's true, just don't lie don't want another situation like what happened on The Real Deal with Colin Lasider._

"Well aren't ya sweet" Ellen continued "Well isn't she?" she looked to the audience who began to clap again.

Miley took a deep breath and the interview began. Ellen asked her about her new single "Supergirl" and how it felt to transition from music to film. With ease Miley found the answers coming fast and soon she felt her nerves calm. _Maybe I can make it out of here without blowing my secret._

With the show coming to an end, Miley felt she was in the clear until Ellen asked her one final question.

"Well where almost out of time, but we have time for one more question. Hannah I know you had a great time working on your film. I know I speak for everyone when I say we can't wait for its release. However I wonder, what did you miss most about being way from home?"

Miley froze and began to say "I missed my family" but was caught in a fit of giggles. She had to place her hand over her mouth to stifle it. _Damn it._

Ellen watched bemused, and Miley tired a second attempt "Well Ellen, I missed hanging with" _my friends_ _damn it. _Now she couldn't even stop the giggles as she turned sideways in her chair.

"Ok well I think I missed Lola most!" her giggling cut off like a light being turned off.

"Lola is your best friend?" Ellen asked.

_Oh hell, _Miley thought desperately "Yes she is" as she tried to cover another giggle that was trying to remind her that they were best friends. It certainly wasn't what Miley wanted and that royally aggravated her. She was sure her face was turning twenty shades of red. She felt her hands shaking and her tongue begging her to open her mouth and spill the whole damn thing.

"Lola must mean a lot to you, for you to miss her so much" Ellen continued.

Miley felt tears pricking her eyes, her worst fears were being realized. She couldn't stop them as they slowly made their way down her face. "Yes she means the world to me" she said as she rubbed her eyes. Ellen saw this and stopped mid sentence.

"Well that's all we have time for everyone, thank you so much Hannah for being on the show."

The audience began to clap again and just as fast as it began the show was over. Miley jumped to her feet and dashed off the stage back to her dressing room where she buried her head in her hands and cried.

A soft knock caught Miley between sobs. "GO away Jackson! I don't want to talk" she tried to say without her voice betraying her.

A female voice said "It's not Jackson, its Ellen can I come in?"

Miley sighed, why not. "Yes" she stuttered.

The door opened and Ellen came through and sat down beside her. She handed Miley a tissue and patted her hand.

"I'm sorry if I asked you something you didn't want to talk about." She said sympathetically.

"It's ok you didn't know." Miley rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"Does she know how you love her?"

Miley looked back at Ellen with shock. _Am I that obvious?_

" No" Miley said.

"Honey you need to tell her! She has a right to know and, who knows? Maybe she feels the same way?"

"That's just the thing Ellen" Miley found her voice getting stronger "she did but I didn't like her then. Now she's dating our best friend Oliver. She is so happy and in love I can't break them up. I just can't." She began to sob again.

Ellen reached across and drew her into another hug. "When I first fell for my wife she didn't seem to like me when in fact she was just nervous and scared. I had no idea and I tried to move on. She just needed time, and I never realized." Miley looked up feeling for the first time something she couldn't name.

"Listen, Portia and I are throwing a special barbeque this Saturday; for some close family and friends. Why don't you come and bring Lola. Then Portia and I can get to see you together and help you show her how you truly feel."

Just then there was another knock on the door. Both Miley and Ellen looked up and one of the techs remarked that Portia was waiting for Ellen on the soundstage. Miley watched as Ellen's smile changed as she heard her wife's name. _She really loves her just like I love Lilly._

"Ok I'll come" Miley said smiling for the first time all day. "I'll ask Lola to come with me!"

Ellen nodded and said once more how much she had loved having Hannah on her show, and said how she would be very happy to have her at the party. Then she got up and waved once before leaving the room. As the door closed, Miley knew that feeling she was feeling was hope.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Miles I wish I could!" Lilly exclaimed. Her eyes full of bitterness.

Miley looked down sadly; so much for hope.

"If only you'd asked me earlier"

"I didn't know earlier Lils" Miley snapped "Ellen just invited us today!"

They were on the beach near Rico's, and Miley had texted Lilly to meet her there as soon as she had left the studio. She had been so excited and full of butterflies seeing Lilly again. Now her hopes were dashed.

"Oliver just asked me to go to the zoo with him Saturday!" Lilly continued "if only you'd have asked first. Remember there are plenty of parties that Hannah and Lola can go to. I am sure you'll get invited to another one and I will go with you then!"

"I thought you wanted to meet Ellen Lils, she's like your idol"

"I do but Miles, Oliver asked me first I am sorry!" Lilly looked generally upset as she twisted her hands in her lap.

"Ok well I guess I'll just go on my own then." Miley heard her voice go cold and icy. She was so mad at herself and so broken. Lilly looked down and bit her lip.

"Miley I really am sorry, I tivoed the interview and I can't wait to see it."

"Whatever Lilly I am going home now" Miley said with frustration and pain dripping from each of her words. Turning away she left Lilly on the beach as she ran back to her house, hot tears scorching her cheeks.

* * *

Miley looked into the mirror, turning to inspect her make-up. Hannah starred back with a fake smile on her lips. Miley had to admit she looked good for the barbeque in her lavender sundress.

"Bud the limos here" Robby Ray called up the stairs.

"Ok time to face the music" Miley said to Beary, who lay propped on her bed. Turning she shut off the lights and closed the door.

As the limo door closed, she thought of her fight with Lilly. She once more felt the wetness and took a deep breath. _I just spent three days avoiding Lilly and crying I can't start again. _As the limo speed into the twilight Miley wondered if she would ever be happy again.

* * *

Lilly couldn't sit still and she feared she'd wear a hole in the floor. She was beyond angry with Oliver who had cancelled their plans to go to the zoo. She knew she shouldn't be mad after all he was sick. He couldn't have planned to get sick, but seriously; now she was alone on Saturday and Miley was mad at her.

It had been a busy week, and Oliver had kept Lilly busy and one thing led to another. Now it was getting dark and the barbeque would be starting soon. Still Lilly realized she hadn't even watched Hannah's interview. So a spark of her old self she turned on the TV and selected the Ellen show from the list on TiVo.

Sitting back on the sofa, she watched as Ellen introduced Miley, oh my gosh was she beautiful. Lilly felt her heart jump not for the first time, and she tried to fight the bubbling lust. She still remembered the night she told Miley she loved her. Even though they had remained friends it was never the same. Lilly brushed a tear away, and lost herself in not so secret, but forbidden loves eyes.

Miley was doing ok for being nervous, Lilly observed and she felt pride filling her. Before Lilly realized it an hour had passed. Ellen was wrapping up the show "Well where almost out of time, but we have time for one more question. Hannah I know you had a great time working on your film. I know I speak for everyone when I say we can't wait for its release. However I wonder, what did you miss most about being way from home?"

Lilly leaned forward as she watched Miley begin to giggle. "Uh-oh- here we go again"

_She's trying to lie again_

Miley kept giggling and at one point nearly fell off the chair. "Whoa Miles" Lilly said out load "What's the big secret?"

Finally she saw her friend compose herself enough to say "Ok well I think I missed Lola most!" A shocked Lilly put her hand to her mouth as her heart began to race like crazy.

Ellen continued by saying "Lola must mean a lot to you, for you to miss her so much"

Lilly held her breath; she didn't even feel the pain as she dug her nails into her palms. As she watched Miley's expression slip and she rubbed at her eyes. _Oh my GOD she's crying my Miley!_

She jumped to her feet and nearly missed what Miley said "Yes she means the world to me" but turned and nearly fell at the words. Without a further thought she ran for the stairs. She was going to that barbeque, Miley needed her.

_I just hope I'm not too late._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah ending is such sweet sorrow; for we have come to the last chapter. Yet don't despair I have two other Liley stories in my head ready to make an appearance! Thank you again, to this certain unnamed but not forgotten new friend. For correcting this story; I owe her a lot though she has told me she thought this story was sweet. So I am sure it wasn't such a chore to correct it *smiles* Also to y'all who reviewed much love to all. Even though I am happy to be posting this, it is sad in a way to be ending. Maybe if enough of y'all want it I many write a sequel. Who knows, the sky's the limit. I took some artistic license with this chapter, since "When I look At You" isn't by Hannah Montana lol. Also using lyrics from Moulin Rouge no infringement was intended. Neither Hannah Montana nor Moulin Rouge belongs to me, and I am using them purely for my own enjoyment and for y'all. Well I guess it's time…on with the last chapter; hope y'all love it : )**

**Let your Life Be Your Dream**

**Chapter 3: ****Song of My Heart**

The black stretch limo pulled up along the tree lined drive of Ellen's Beverly Hills mansion. A very nervous, Miley, dressed in her lavender sun dress with her blonde wig secure, climbed out and looked off to her right. She saw the last stains of the sun as it dove down behind the horizon as if it was melting into the water. Trying to calm her stomach, she walked up to a man who was checking names on a list. When he saw her he smiled widely and didn't even ask her name but merely waved her in. _Sometimes it pays to be a superstar._

The outside was an ablaze with string lights, flickering like fireflies crisscrossing the yard where a tent was set up. The amazing aroma of food wafted through the summer night. Miley looked around noting that everyone was dressed nicely; some were dancing under the stars to music.

Clenching her hand, Miley began to walk among the guests alone and without the object of her affection at her side. She could feel the tiniest breeze cool against her legs, tickling and tempting - filling her with frustration. She couldn't stop herself from wishing it was Lilly's fingers instead of the naughty breeze; though she would just settle to have had Lilly's hand in hers.

"Hannah" a familiar voice rang out and Miley turned to see Ellen and a beautiful blonde women who she knew as Portia. "Honey where is Lola, I've told Portia and she can't wait to meet her, nor can I actually." She was smiling as she held her wife's hand, and Miley just wanted to break down in tears.

"She couldn't come" Miley mumbled.

"Oh" Ellen said looking sympathetic "Hannah this is my wife Portia; Portia Hannah Montana."

Portia smiled almost sadly as she took Mileys hand in hers, and looked into her cerulean eyes. "It's going to be ok, you know." She said with such honesty that Miley wondered if it could.

Suddenly a commotion could be heard from the gate. "If you're not on the list, we can't risk paparazzi"

"But I am Hannah's best friend!" the voice was unmistakable, and Mileys heart nearly turned 360 degrees. _She came she's here Lilly is here!_

Portia, Ellen and Miley all rushed toward the noise. There stood Lilly, dressed in Lola's purple wig with an amethyst and white colored v neck shirt, tight black skirt and heals. Miley nearly tripped over her own heals seeing Lilly.

"It's ok she's with me!" Miley managed to stutter out.

Lilly ran toward her and threw her arms around her "I'm sorry that I'm late Hannah" she said load enough for Ellen and Portia. Lower, in Mileys ear, she breathed "I just saw the interview - you mean the world to me too Miles."

At these words Miley felt her cheeks flush, her heart flutter and her knees get weak. All the while Lilly kept a hold as if she didn't want to let her go.

"Mhm Hannah" said Ellen smiling as she came forward "would this be the famous Lola?"

Miley grinned as she turned Lilly around "yes this is Lola!"

Lilly's eyes got wide as she saw her idol for the first time.

"Lola, meet Ellen and Portia" Miley said happily.

"Nice to meet you Lola" Portia said mischievously "Hannah has talked so much about you."

Ellen shot her an amused look as she looked back at the two girls. "Lola, it's a pleasure to finally meet you dear."

"EEEP" Lilly said putting her hand over her mouth and looking down embarrassed.

_She is so adorable when she says these things; I can't believe I ever let others make me feel embarrassed by the way she acts._

As Ellen began to ask Lola questions such as what she liked to do for fun, how long she had known Hannah, Portia excused herself and snuck away through the crowd, her excitement building inside at her idea. Only Ellen noticed her absence but knew she'd return. Lola and Hannah were too busy pretending to not look at the other, it was utterly adorable.

Portia wove her way through her guests and stopped to greet some while she hurried toward the DJ; once there she tapped the man on the shoulder. He turned and grinned, leaning over to her.

" Hii Portia honey! What can I do for ya!"

"Hey Max" she said leaning to whisper in his ear conspiratorially " I need you to play a song called When I look At You , it's by Hannah Montana."

Max laughed "sure babe, anything for you and the misses."

"Oh no it's not for me!" Portia chuckled "This is for a friend, but if I've played this right, it's going to make me and Ellen very happy!"

"Enough said" he nodded "One Hannah song coming up!"

"Thanks Max you're the best"

"I know" he laughed again "but if you can remind my wife?"

Portia rolled her eyes "consider it done" with that she turned and hurried back to Ellen and the girls. She couldn't keep the smug smile off her lips.

She saw them by the food; Lola sure had quite an appetite. Hannah was standing at her side, watching her with such adoration that she looked like she was in heaven.

"There you are baby" Ellen smiled "Where have you been?"

"Just had to take care of some stuff - what did I miss?"

"Lola was just telling me how she met Hannah."

Lola looked up at the mention of her name, smiled and blushed.

Miley watched the exchange between Ellen and Portia and smiled wistfully. She hopped her and Lilly could be like that, someday.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Portia said "Come on honey I want to dance. You girls should come too."

"Lola likely" Lilly said as she followed Portia and Ellen shrugged and walked after her wife. Miley was left with a feeling unlike any before. As it was she was in two places at once with the strangest warmth in her stomach as it spread to every part of her body. For the first time in a while she really believed everything was going to be ok.

Turning quickly she ran after Lilly, her dress billowing out around her. She felt like she was running to her destiny and her heart was full and overflowing with love.

Lilly was on the dance floor acting silly and she motioned for Miley. Without a second thought she dashed into the fun and found it easy to playfully dance around Lilly. They were having so much fun that neither noticed a slow song replace the upbeat YMCA.

Suddenly, Miley could hear her own voice singing "When I look at you" one of the songs she had written about Lilly.

Ellen looked at Portia "You!" she said as she pulled her wife close.

Portia just laughed and laid her head on her shoulder. Ellen turned them quickly to see what was happening and both girls stood stock still. Neither knew what to do. _Come on you can do it Hannah, dance with her -here's your chance_. Her wife was so smart; she only wondered amusedly why she hadn't thought of it herself. If Lola and Hannah could dance together, they'd be free of their inhibitions, finally.

"I, err - Hannah" Lilly said "I guess well…." Looking into her beautiful friends eyes she felt self drowning. "We should go?"

"No" Miley said "Dance with me, please?"

Lilly turned back smiled shyly as Miley took her for the first time into her arms. Dancing slowly through the cords of music, she forgot the world. Her eyes locked with Lilly's – blue on blue and she smiled when she saw joy reflected in them.

Portia and Ellen watched and neither woman could keep the smile from their lips.

"Lilly" Miley said softly

"Yes Miles" Lilly said, a little dazed with a giddy smile on her face.

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too"

"Lilly"

"Mhm" Lilly looked so content and delicate.

"_**You love me for who I am like the stars**__**hold the moon…"**_

As the music swelled around them, Miley couldn't stop the butterflies or the resolve that made her lose her control. She couldn't help it - Lilly was just so cute. She was so beautiful and so full of life. Her eyes were closed and her head was on Mileys shoulder. She knew if she had just one wish it was for her song to never end. To never lose or let go of the gorgeous women in her arms; they were so close she was sure she could hear her heartbeat. It was constant and steady, calming and yet her cheeks burned and her stomach was full of bubbling hope.

As Lilly opened her eyes and the song drew toward its end, Miley stopping caring about denying love. She closed the distance and kissed Lilly- she kissed her like she had never with another and was it her imagination or did Lilly kiss her back? As the cords of the song faded under the stars, Miley held Lilly tight kissing her unabashedly.

Lilly's lips were soft and tasted like apple and spice. Miley licked them, begging Lilly to open and bite down a little. Lilly moaned into her mouth and let Miley's tongue tangle with her own.

_I am kissing Lilly, oh my god I am kissing LILLY!_

"**When the waves are flooding the shore and I**** c****an't find my way home anymore**

**That's**** when I (I) look at you."**

_Miley is kissing me is this a dream? Please God never let me wake up…_Suddenly Lilly felt cold drowning her as one word appeared in her mind – _OLIVER. I can't do this I am cheating on him and I love him. _With that she pulled back leavening Miley shocked and cold.

"Hannah I can't!" Lilly sputtered "I…I …I can't" turning away, she ran from the dance; tears pouring down her face.

Miley stood wobbling on her feet, the world spinning as her world was ending. Sparks flew in front of her eyes and a feeling of losing control overtook her body. Ellen realized in time and ran for her as the beautiful blond fainted. Crumpled and broken on the dance floor, Portia standing beside her with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Lilly's mind was racing around; she couldn't believe what she'd done. She could have possibly ruined everything. As she pulled her car up to Oliver's house her heart was hammering. She looked at her phone and had no missed calls or texts, she was so scared. What if Miley never talked to her again, she'd run after they'd shared the most real and romantic kiss of her life.

The night was replaying like a movie in her head. She put her head down on the steering wheel, tears falling fast and hard. After she'd gotten dressed as Lola, she'd run over to Mileys but she'd just left. Robby Ray had looked at her quizzically. She'd tried to explain that Oliver got sick and that Miley was mad but that she had to go to the party. He smiled knowingly and told her he'd call the limo company and ask them for the address and came back. With it in his hand, Lilly had then driven there having programmed it into the GPS.

Now looking up through the windshield at the night sky she knew she didn't regret the kiss. She felt her heart picking up its tempo as she remembered Mileys lips on hers; the passion and intensity, feeling like she was free falling. Slowly she reached up to touch her lips were moments before she'd had heaven in her grasp. The tears kept falling as she knew she was going to have to choose; though she loved Miley she also cared for Oliver. She felt her head spinning. What was she supposed to do now? Looking toward Oliver's house she saw a light was on in his room. She looked at her watch - it wasn't too late so she opened the car door and walked to the house. Whatever she decided, she knew her life was about to change.

* * *

Miley lay on her side on her bed, the room was semi darkness and she couldn't stop crying. Ellen had gotten her back into the limo and informed the guests, that Hannah was sick. She and Portia had gone with her back to her house. Knocking on the door, Robby Ray had answered, in hushed voices they told him that Hannah had fainted. His face had turned pail as he ran to the limo and with Jacksons help got Miley up and into her bed. Miley could still hear them talking downstairs, _so much for keeping this secret now not only has Lilly left me but daddy is going to know; oh what if he hates me?_

A soft knock told Miley that ready or not, it was time to face the music. She took a deep breath as she heard her father knock again.

"Bud, can I come in, I brought some loco coco?"

"Yea daddy you can come in" Miley hiccupped.

"I heard what happened at the party…." He said as he turned on her bedside lamp.

"So you know I kissed Lilly?" Miley said without emotion.

"Yes I know….Wait what?" Robby Ray said.

_Oh sweetniblites_

"They told me you fainted…. So , you finally kissed Lilly huh?"

Now it was Mileys turn to do a double take. "Wait what?"

Robby Ray smiled drawing his only daughter in his arms. "Bud, I've known for a long time that you liked Lilly, I mean, it was pretty obvious."

"It was? I thought I hid it so well" Miley said dejectedly "How did you know?"

"Oh well how you act around her, especially now that she is with Oliver. You just seem so sad, and I need you to know." Here he paused to look down at Miley who looked so sad and broken. She was crying softly and he worried that without Lilly maybe Miley would never smile again. He hadn't been sure at first but he knew now without a doubt that he just wanted her to be happy. Lilly made his little girl happy, and that was all that was important to Robby Ray.

"Miles" Miley bite her lip _poor thing she is worried, "_I love you no matter what you chose, and if Lilly is what you want. I'll support you."

"Oh daddy" Miley exclaimed "oh gosh I was so afraid you'd…."

"I could never hate my baby girl" Robby Ray said.

Miley cuddled into her daddy's arms; maybe she could heal her heart. Maybe she could get over Lilly - she knew she had to try.

"Miles" Robby Ray said suddenly breaking the now comfortable silence "there's something else, no matter what; you need to know that Lilly loves you too. I know this is true."

As Miley tried to protest, Robby held up his hand. Slinking back onto the bed Miley hugged Beary against her and looked forlornly back at her dad.

"Miley, she showed up at the house saying you'd had a fight. That you were upset she said she needed to go to you. She was so worried and in that instant I could see how much she loved you. It was in her eyes when she said your name. She may not realize it now, but give her time. Good things come to those who wait."

Miley knew her dad was right but she was just still too hurt. Lilly did love her.

"Just think about it, I'll leave you now. It's all going to be ok" he kissed her forehead, leaving the coco as he closed the door.

Miley felt her eyes closing, so exhausted from crying. She drifted into a fitful sleep, full of dreams of Lilies.

* * *

"You kissed Miley" Oliver chocked on his words. "You kissed Miley" he bit his own words, as his own heart hurt.

Lilly nodded.

They were in his room; she'd been let in by his mother and had climbed the familiar steps. He'd gotten so excited to see her. Then she had told him she had something she needed to tell him. Then she'd just blurted it out.

Oliver looked down at Lilly's hands that were holding his.

"Do you love her?"

Lilly felt as though nodding wasn't enough "Yes Oliver I love her. A part of me has always loved her but two years ago I told her…"

"Wait told her what?"

"Told her I was bisexual and that I loved her…" Lilly said sadly. "I tried to deny it, I tried to forget it and with you I could. But Oliver no matter how much I love you, I'm not in love with you. Now that I know Miley does care for me, I have to see if…." she found her words being swallowed by silence.

Oliver looked back at her. His eyes were so full of pain, yet he had a brave smile on his face. He opened and closed his mouth and finally he said "Lils I just want you to be happy. I hopped I could be the reason you were happy. If it's Miley, she's a wonderful person and I care about her too. I want you to have the kind of love that's fulfilling and magical. You've given me the best months ever and don't worry about me I'll be ok. Just Lilly, don't forget that you'll always be in my heart."

Lilly couldn't believe what he was saying and she threw her arms around her best guy friend. "I love you to Ollie; you'll always be one of my best friends." Jumping to her feet full of energy and hopefulness, she said "I just hope Miley forgives me for running away."

Oliver smiled "How could she stay mad, Lilly you're a great friend who has a big heart and you're an amazing person inside and out!"

Lilly couldn't help hugging Oliver again, because he was being so sweet and understanding; even though she had pretty nearly broken his heart.

Looking back from the doorway, she knew she'd made the right choice.

"Good luck" Oliver called as she ran down the stars toward the future and the women who held her heart.

* * *

Suddenly Miley sat up in her bed; she knew she'd heard something. It was a scraping, and she drew the covers up around her body with fear. She looked toward the deck and the doors. Again she heard the noise and it sounded like a banging. She reached for her phone; on a normal night she would be calling Lilly, but now…..

As she held the phone it began to buzz in her hand it said _call from Lilly and _with nervous tension, she answered.

Lilly's laughter came through the phone "Miles, stop hiding in the covers and open the doors, I am cold out here."

Miley began to laugh she'd forgotten to turn off the lamp and obviously Lilly was outside. Her heart was racing so quickly that she thought it was going to explode. Slowly she got out of bed and went to the doors. She knew as she placed her hand on the lock her own life was unlocking. Nothing could ever be the same again.

"Well about time" Lilly said as Miley pushed open the doors. "I was worried you wouldn't let me in"

Miley looked at Lilly "You ran away" tears began to thread down her face again.

"Oh Miles, oh my God, I am so sorry please, please forgive me!" Lilly said her own face had fresh tears.

"I shouldn't have k-i-s-s-edddd" Miley stuttered "You're with Oliver and I shouldn't have. You love him…."

But before she could continue apologizing Lilly's lips where kissing hers again. Her full beautiful lips and her arms were around her holding her tight. Mileys head was swimming, and she was sure she was having a nightmare and at any minute she'd wake.

Then she felt the chill on her lips and was looking into Lilly's eyes. "I know what you're thinking - it's not a dream I'm really here. I really did just kiss you and Miles I love you!"

_Did she just say...._?" What about Oliver?" Miley's voice wavered as she put her hand on the railing to steady herself. Her body felt limp and she knew she couldn't take another heartbreak.

"I broke up with him Miley" Lilly said as she drew Miley back into her arms looking up into her perfect eyes. "I love him but…" she dragged out the next part "there has only ever been one person who made me feel complete." Delicately she leaned up and kissed Miley again, and she knew as she did that she would spend the rest of her life doing that, provided Miley would let her. "Miles, you're the one that I am in love with and you're the one I want."

As Mileys heart began to hum, she heard the cords of a guitar being played. In the months to come Miley would be singing a new song, with words written just for Lilly, but for now it was just chords.

"Miley, Miles….is that ok?" Lilly tugged at her hand.

As Miley felt her own new tears, spilling as she grabbed Lilly and yanked her into her arms and into the house.

"It's more than ok Lils, oh Lilly I love you and I always will. I always did I was just too afraid to know." She cupped Lilly's face and kissed her, chastely but with enough passion to show Lilly just how much she did love her. Opening her eyes she looked at Lilly who also was crying. She gently brushed the tears away and as she kissed her cheeks. "I am so tired Lilly, it's been a long time coming but I think maybe tonight I'll finally sleep. That is if you'll sleep here in my arms again, like we …."

"Oh Miley, of course I will" and then she smiled faintly as she grinned mischievously. Taking Mileys hands in hers she said with adoration "I've been waiting forever for this night!"

As Miley smiled through her tears and her heart suddenly felt so full it could burst. Lilly took her by the hand and lead her over to the bed. Pulling back the covers, she pulled Miley down next to her and kissed her. Pouring all the love she felt and letting her heart alight with fire. As she pulled back she saw Miley had closed her eyes. Slowly they fluttered open and she giggled.

"Goodnight my love" Lilly said, "Tomorrow how about we finish Moulin Rouge….?"

Miley grinned and snuggled into Lilly "Sounds good darling."

"Lilly, I meant what I said on Ellen. You're everything to me; you're the song that fills my heart." Miley said "I will always love you. If you'll have me, I would love to…." She stuttered out "Would you be my…."

Lilly turned off the light and kissed Miley on the cheek "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend..."

As Miley began to drift away she knew her reality was better than the dreams that beckoned her. She couldn't fight sleep, and with Lilly in her arms, her last thought was full of comfort. Realizing that they'd come full circle and as Lilly kissed her lips again she knew that was the night they'd been waiting for. It had taken two years but finally they were in the right place at the exact same moment. Then Miley heard Lilly humming - was Lilly singing again? She opened her clear blue eyes, just to make sure.

Sure enough Lilly who hadn't sung since that night two years before softly sang. So genteelly and with love and care, her voice conveyed everything in a perfect moment. _"I'll love you till the end of time…"_

"Goodnight Liles" Miley whispered her voice full of love.

"Goodnight my Miley"

Miley pulled her love tighter against her and couldn't wait for the morning. As each girl fall into dreams they in the other ones arms, and at everything was at last truly and finally perfect.


End file.
